ShowTime!
by Nichole Kissler
Summary: For years now, Hermione has been hiding her muggle family from her Wizarding one. But now, as she returns to Hogwarts for her Eighth Year, Mcgonagall has come to the decision of having a friendly talent show competition to let the Hogwarts students see that they all have more in common with one another than ever expected before, that will allow Hermione to finally show who she is.
1. Chapter 1

So I've been reading some Hermione 'not who she makes other's think she is' type of fanfictions lately, and have decided I wanted to do one of my own – but in a bit of a unique setting. I don't own anything but this bizarre plot.

 **Summary:** For years now, Hermione has been hiding her muggle family from her Wizarding one. But now, as she returns to Hogwarts for her Eighth Year, Mcgonagall (under the influence of Dumbledore, it seems) has come to the decision of having a friendly talent show competition to let the Hogwarts students see that they all have more in common with one another than ever expected before. Unfortunately, there's only one option for Hermione, and it involves a bit of her mother's flair and revealing just who she is.

* * *

Hermione fought back the growing twitch of her right eye as the Headmistress spoke from the Head Table, almost imaging the smirk Dumbledore's portrait must be wearing at that moment, "This year, we will be supporting a Talent Show – allowing all students of Hogwarts to show off their talents! We hope to help promote unity by showing you all that you share similarities with other houses. Whether it's dancing, singing, or something else entirely! We strongly suggest that all members of the houses participate, but it is not mandatory. If you wish to participate, please see your head of house.

Hermione turned her head to eye her two best friends. Harry seemed thoughtful but uncertain – where as Ron was already muttering about a life size wizard chess set. Once again, the twitch in Hermione's eye was returning. "What about you, Hermione?" Her gaze moved to the red head across from her, as Ginny continued to gush, "I think I'm going to dance. Maybe then someone will remember that we were suppose to be together."

Hermione managed a half smile, following Ginny's gaze to Harry who was still on thin ice after the rough break up with Ginny before they went Horcrux hunting. He grinned to the red head, blowing a kiss in her direction, "I'm sure you'll look lovely up there as well, Gin." The feisty witch merely rolled her eyes and huffed in response, but Hermione was relieved to see a smile twitching to life in the corner of Ginny's mouth. All of the brown-nosing Harry was doing to get back in her good graces was finally working.

Hermione on the other hand was beginning to feel the pressure of deciding if she should enter or not. Her fingers brushed against a bracelet on her wrist, small stars connected by the tips resting against her skin. A familiar hum of energy ignited against her skin, as she glanced back to the Head Table. She had a powerful talent – one not related to magic, and at that moment, she was tempted – severely tempted to go ahead and show it off.

"I'm done eating, and feel the need for a bath, I'll see you guys in the common room in a bit, alright?" She asked, the suddenness of her words causing all three to look at her in surprise even as she began to make her way towards the bathroom.

She locked the door before starting to fill up the tub, and only then did she press her fingers to the largest star on her bracelet, "Hey, Synergy . . ." She called hesitantly.

Instantly a hologram appeared in front of her, a friendly smile on her face, "Hermione. It's been a while." The hologram looked around the bathroom, and smiled, "So this is what your school looks like . . . I would have appreciated a more interesting view, but it's better than nothing," Synergy teased with a smile.

Hermione sighed, glancing at herself, "Would you mind?" She asked, and instantly her clothing shifted to a swim suit and Hermione dived into the water, before relaxing against the edge of the pool-sized bath tub, "Actually, I have an ulterior motive for calling to you, Synergy. The school is organizing a talent competition."

Instantly Synergy smiled, "Your mother's first use of me was for something similar, how may I assist?" She asked in a friendly, but formal manner.

Hermione looked up at the familiar hologram, and brushed a hand through her hair, "Well, Synergy – I figured it's time I show Hogwarts that I'm not really a Granger. I figured now was the time for them to meet the real Hermione. Hermione Jem Pacheco."


	2. Chapter 2

So, sorry for the shortness of the first chapter, but it's really being treated as a prologue. So here's the official Chapter One!

* * *

Synergy smiled in obvious delight – that didn't surprise Hermione much, "I believe your mother would be more appreciative if you were to introduce yourself as Harmony, or even Harmony and the Holograms." The hologram teased, referring to the Jem half of her mother who had given her daughter two names upon her birth. Hermione – as her normal name, just as her mother had been Jerrica, and then, in honor of Jem, and that secret life, Hermione had been named Harmony for stage purposes. An easy flow from one name to the other.

Hermione smiled faintly, "It would just be Harmony, I'm afraid . . . I don't have any 'Holograms' like mother did. Present company excluded." The witch teased the hologram that had been invented by her grandfather, a man she never had the chance to meet. "Do you think it's a good idea . . . Synergy? I've hidden behind Hermione Granger for a long time, not just to be someone else here at Hogwarts, but to avoid the muggleborns from connecting me to Jerrica Pacheco. Mother and Father are widely known in the muggle world, and . . . the muggleborns would recognize just how powerful my name is in our world, how much money my family really had."

Synergy smiled, motioning the young witch towards her. The muggleborn quickly stood, walking forward and felt the familiar feeling of Synergy's work flowing over her, before she was waved to the mirror. Hermione stared at her reflection, as her grin slowly grow, recognizing the look from when she was little and had asked what the difference between Hermione and Harmony was. Synergy had worked the same magic then as she had now, and Harmony turned to look towards Synergy, "I think this might just work . . . Thank you, Synergy." She said with warmness, turning her attention back to her reflection, "This should definitely work." Harmony stated happily, before Synergy returned her to Hermione, and her previous school uniform, "I must return to my friends now, Synergy. I'll call upon you when it's time." She stated, watching the hologram smile and disappear.

Hermione left the room then, immediately heading to Mcgonagall's office before heading to the Gryffindor Common Room. She made her way to the entrance of the Headmistress's office, and spoke the password with authority that came from often visiting her favorite professor, "Transfigure." She stated, watching the goblin move to the side and the stairs appear. She headed down stairs quickly, knocking on the door before entering when she was called to, "Hello, Headmistress." She greeted warmly.

Minerva Mcgonagall looked up at the girl in surprise, "Ms. Granger, what a surprise, what can I do for you?" She asked curiously, trying to appear innocent as she peered behind her, obviously looking for the two troublesome boys that kept the Brightest Witch of Her Age company.

Hermione smiled slightly, "It's just me, Headmistress. I . . . would like to join the talent show . . . but, I have an odd request." The young witch started, "As you know, Granger is not my last name, though I understand that many of the wizarding world do not understand my use for a false identity."

With a nod, remembering that day when she met with Hermione's parents, and it was explained to her, she eyed the young girl, "I remember their explanation . . ." She started, a bit confused by the turn this 'entry' to the talent show was taking.

The younger witch managed a half smile, "I'd like to enter the show as Harmony." She touched the bracelet once more, "Showtime, Synergy." She repeated the words her mother often used so many years ago before taking on the rouse of Jem. Instantly, the transformation from Hermione to Harmony happened. "My mother used Jem when she was in show business. I was given my own name upon my birth, as Harmony. Just Harmony." The girl explained, a smile on her face, "I'd like to enter the competition as Harmony, not as Hermione. I think it's time that I start embracing who I am . . . especially here in the wizarding world." Harmony stated.

The Headmistress stood up slowly, looking over her favorite student before walking around the girl in front of her, seeing just how different Harmony could be from Hermione. Down to her hair color and eye color – it was all different, "I think this will definitely be acceptable . . . Harmony . . . upon the agreement that if you were to win, you reveal who you really are . . . so that the students would accuse me of allowing an outsider to win."

Harmony smiled, nodding once in agreement, accepting the terms, "Sounds more than doable, Headmistress. Show's Over, Synergy." She responded, turning back into Hermione with the final three words, "I plan . . . to be singing some of my mother's old songs. Just to honor who she was." She added, "Do you need the names of the songs? Or . . . ?"

The Headmistress smiled, shaking her head, "No . . . I'll keep you identity a secret, Hermione . . . I look forward to seeing how this turns out." She stated with a smile, already secretly planning to spread this competition out further than she'd originally been planning. Hermione was embracing all of who she was – finally. And she was curious to what the girl would do when she found out that even in the wizarding world, Jem and the Holograms – not to mention Jerrica and Rio Pacheco where just as famous.

* * *

She watched the student turn to leave, a half smile on her face. Hermione would be in for a surprise when she learned it was her parent's company that dealt with all the superstars of the wizarding world too . . . And she knew a few purebloods who'd be regretting their treatment of the Pacheco heir as well . . . when the truth was revealed. There was a lot of planning to do.

Hermione smiled, a slight skip in her steps as she made her way from the Headmistress's office to the Gryffindor's common room. She couldn't help the feeling of excitement that was quickly taking over. She, Hermione Pacheco was finally about to show the wizarding world just who she was, and not just as a Pacheco, but as Harmony too.

She made her way, along with a smile, before a voice behind her startled her out of her day dream, "Wandering out alone, are you Granger?" She spun around, recognizing the superior-than-you tone, but not the haggered man it belonged to. Draco Malfoy.

The war had clearly taken its toll on the Malfoy Heir who had been forced to do horrid things in the time he was under his father's thumb, "You look . . . . lovely, Malfoy." She commented back, eyes narrow slightly. "And you're wandering out and about . . . just as alone." She added airly, dismissing his comment.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed faintly, "Yes well . . ." His eyes finally relaxed, as he managed a half smile, "Yeah . . . so, all coldness aside . . ." He finally grumbled, a bit awkwardly – as he tended to do since the start of their fragile friendship at the beginning of the year, when she'd forceably defended him from some others that first day back, "What's got you so jolly?" He asked.

She smiled faintly to him, her eyes sparkling in a way that would have made Dumbledore proud (and everyone, present company included, terrified), "I've been talking Mcgonagall about the Talent Show, and possibly entering." She explained.

Malfoy eyed the girl curiously, "Are you?" He asked, "What will you be doing?"

She grinned more firmly, tossing back her curls, "It's a surprise. On both accounts." She responded, before turning and skipping away, "I hope you consider entering too, Malfoy!" She called over her shoulder.

* * *

Hermione slipped past the portrait hole, and into the Gryffindor common room, smiling when she was greeted by two weasleys and a potter, "Hey guys." She stated, her mood still elevated from her talk with Mcgonagall and her run in with Malfoy, "Sorry it took me so long. I stopped to speak to Minerva." She stated, using the Headmistress's first name while in company of her friends, "So, did you guys enter the talent show?"

Ron and Ginny both nodded, about to talk about it when Harry cut them off, speaking first, "No, not yet anyway . . . I . . . can't think of a talent, unless surviving against all odds count," The teen stated with a slightly awkward laugh, before adding, "And I'd rather not gain any more fame." All three of the friends nodding in understanding, as the boy-who-lived, turned Savior-Of-The-Wizarding-World was never the sort to like attention.

"What about you, Hermione?" Ginny asked suddenly. "Are you entering? What's your talent? Do you have a talent? Will you show me? Maybe we can practice together!" The seventh year stated with obvious excitement.

Hermione offered her a half smile, "Thanks Ginny – but . . . no thanks. Whether I'm entering or not . . . well, it's a surprise . . . ." She stated with a slight smile, "And that's all I want to have to say about it . . . no questions, okay?" She requested.

Her friends stared at her, both curious and uncertain as they eyed her before slowly nodding, three sets of fingers crossed behind their backs, "Okay, we promise," They all chimed, trying to appear as innocent as possible.

She rolled her eyes at them with a slight huff, "Liars," She retorted, though she smiled, either way, before looking at Ginny, "So, Gin. Do we get to see a preview of what you'll be doing?" She asked, drawing the attention away from her.

Instantly Ginny hopped up with a wide-eyed smile, "Aboslutely!" She stated, waving her wand so some music would appear, before Ginny began to demonstrate her dancing, while Ron was subtly asking for Hermione's help in creating a life-size set of Wizarding Chess.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm super excited to have this chapter done for you guys. Hopefully you'll enjoy. Don't forget to review, favorite, and tell me how I'm doing!

* * *

Practice makes perfect, or so her mother had told her during any of her music lessons as a young girl. Hermione didn't normally share that bits of information with the rest of her friends, that she'd had a multitude of different music lessons while growing up. Throat exercises, vocal sessions to tune her voice, guitar and piano lessons. Plus other random lessons when she showed an interest in another instrument. She'd grown up with the ability to learn and improve her own abilities in the musical world for as long as she could remember.

Never before had she been more delighted by that fact. Currently, Hermione was sitting on a couch that the Room of Requirement had given her as she took a rest from the exhausting practice she was holding for herself, preparing for the first "trial" of the talent show. A part of her found it amusing that the whole process seemed stretched out a bit. Three 'entry' trials that you had to pass just to enter the actual competition, and from there the talent 'show' – that had become a competition almost overnight would hold another three rounds before finals.

It seemed a bit extensive, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder if she was partially to blame, for deciding to make an appearance as Harmony – though she wasn't so self-absorbed to question it openly. Regardless to the changes, Hermione was determined to make her parents proud by taking to the stage as Harmony – with Synergy's help of course.

Once again, the young teenager stood up, touching the largest star on the bracelet around her wrist, "Show time, Synergy!" She called out, and in a flash was Harmony once again. It never failed to amaze her the differences in herself that Synergy could inspire. She glanced towards the mirror for a brief moment, running her fingers through the pale pink hair that fell to her waist, the bottom half coiled in soft curls. Even her eyes – now a rich and vibrant blue rather than her normal brown, seemed so different. Beyond eye and hair color (and of course the clothing) she was still Hermione though. Her facial features were the same – her height was the same. Everything was the same . . . and yet, she didn't feel like Hermione.

When Harmony took the stage, just the way she carried herself was a disguise . . . Hermione didn't have any of Harmony's confidence, any of her flair and playfulness . . . well, she did, but it was never properly displayed. Harmony was like her own separate persona, and just the subtle personality changes kept it from being obvious as to just who she was.

Harmony turned from the mirror, taking the mic in hand once more, as she brought it towards her face, singing the lyrics softly, " _There's music in the air, news is in the makin'. Music in the air, somethin' big is breakin'. Wow, look around at the sight and sound, did we take you by surprise?_ " Harmony paused, with a soft shake of her head, frowning at the blank she kept drawing once she got to that point. She moved towards her book of her mother's songs, shuffling to find the one she was working on. "Only the beginning, only the beginning. It has to be here somewhere. Ah ha!"

Pulling the sheet forward, the young musician smiled as she looked over the line she was fumbling with. "Bet you can't believe your eyes, oh whoa." She read softly before grabbing the mic to start the section over again. " _Wow, look around at the sight and sound. Did we take you by surprise? Bet you can't believe your eyes, oh whoa._ " Feeling satisfied that she had the lyrics right, once more, Harmony began to look over the rest of the song, occasionally whispering the lyrics out loud before smiling faintly, "This might just work, indeed." She mused herself. "And it's _Only the beginning_ ," she added with a soft laugh.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was running a brush through her hair as she eyed up Hermione who was currently reading another book, "Hermione, the first trials for the talent show are about to begin. You are preforming right?" She half asked, half demanded. Hermione shrugged, not looking up from the book in her hands, "Hermione, stop reading for once. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?!" Ginny half squealed, finally pulling Hermione's attention from the page she was on.

Hermione eyed her friend momentarily, before shrugging, "It's a good book." She countered, hugging it to her chest so that Ginny would be able to sneak a peek at it. "You look lovely by the way. Is your routine ready? You are dancing right?" She asked, drawing Ginny's attention back to herself, a technique Hermione had been using with the Weasley family for years to avoid their questions when she didn't want to talk about something.

Instantly Ginny began to tell her all about her plans, "Oh, yeah. Totally. I'm going to be dancing, but I think I'm going to sing a little too. Mom always told me I had a beautiful voice, so I bet doing both will help me get into the talent show with ease. It'll be so exciting! Who knows, maybe when I hit finals, I can talk Harry into doing a duet with me." She gushed in excitement.

Hermione had to smile slightly, amused by the younger girl's optimism, already planning her finals routine, not that Hermione could blame her. Hermione, herself, had her next few set of songs picked out . . . well, more like just the next one, but . . . she was still optimistic about making it to at least the next level.

"Well, I better go, Ginny. Headmistress McGonagall wanted to see me about something." Hermione stated, before carrying her book with her as she headed towards the exit of the common room, and into the hallway. She was only partially lying. She was leaving because of Minerva, but only due to the fact that the teacher had a private room set up for her to change in, to risk exposing her secret to soon.

Slipping into the room, Hermione smiled to herself as she hid her book before touching her bracelet with a gesture that had become very familiar to her with in the last few days, "Synergy?" She called, before watching the Hologram appear before her, smiling in greeting, "Alright, Synergy. This is it. The first trial of the talent show . . . Can . . . can you help me with looking the best I can?" She asked, almost shyly. Show time, Synergy."

Synergy smiled as she let her abilities flow over Hermione, Harmony taking shape as her hair lengthened, and the curls became more manageable, curling only at the ends where it hung around her waist, the candles in the room reflecting off the pale pink hue. Harmony grinned as she felt her clothes re-shape around her until she was in a pair of silver leggings, and a long pale blue shirt that reached half way down her thighs. The loose fabric at the top of the shirt draping against her chest. She glanced down as her shoes changed into silver wedges, not noticing the silver and pale blue hair pieces that pinned her hair back from her face. Her makeup was less classic though, her lips painted a silver tone, while her eyes had pale blue on the lids that flared out dramatically, with pale blue stars giving her a touch of her mother's traditional 'odd' make-up choose during her time of Jem.

Harmony smiled as she hugged Synergy, "Good luck, Harmony. You'll do wonders out there." The hologram assured before Harmony nodded and began to make her way out of the room.

She headed towards where many of the other students were waiting their turns, ignoring the questioning glances she was getting from some, and the curious ones from others. A few even called to her, asking who she was, but she merely smiled in response, making her way to McGonagall, "Headmistress." She greeted with a curt nod.

Minerva smiled, looking over her favorite lioness with amusement and delight, "Your mother would be quite proud to see you now, Harmony." She mused, before handing the girl her number. "When your name is called, just head onto the stage. I'm sure you know what to do on a stage." She stated, a faint sparkle in her eye.

Harmony nodded, returning her smile, "Of course, it runs in the blood after all." She stated, taking the number, and allowing someone to pin it to the back of her shirt. "I'm going to go check out the competition now." She added, giving her head of house a final smile before walking around to check out some of the other students.

Ginny was with Harry and Ron – though only the siblings had numbers. Harmony could see Pansy squawking in an attempt to practice her 'vocals'. Even Draco (who was sitting down, and looking bored) had a number pinned to his back. A few others were scattered around, some practicing dance routines, others were flying around, practicing aerials on their brooms. There was a lot of talent that would be show cased, but Harmony refused to let herself become nervous. She was Harmony, daughter of Jem, she was born to take the stage . . . and she was ready for today.

The first student was finally called, and Harmony stood by the curtain to watch, noting that while there were many students waiting their turn, there were just about as many in the audience, watching. The teachers were sitting up front, taking notes as the first student (a first year hufflepuff) showed off a bunch of muggle magic tricks. Hermione would have scoffed at the idea of showing muggle tricks in a school of magic, but Harmony had to give credit to the first year's bravery to go with something familiar.

Soon other students took the stage: a third year ravenclaw who showed off a bunch of different bird calls, a group of four third year slytherins who put together a dance routine that looked more appropriate for a movie belonging in an adult movie rental shop, even a seventh year hufflepuff stepped forward to demonstrate his talent of flexibility (clearly double, or maybe triple jointed).

Finally though, Harmony heard her name called. Just the single word. No year. No house. Just Harmony. She stepped forward, using a bit of magic to allow mist to rise up on the stage, as she made her way to the mic, her eyes down casted, when she reached it. Holograms appeared behind her – a drummer, a keyboard player, and a bass player appearing – and Harmony slowly allowed herself to smile, her hand closing around the mic.

"Show time." She mumbled to herself, before her eyes snapped up to the crowd, and the lyrics fell from her mouth with ease, her mother's song carrying over the students as many stared in surprise and wonder, " _There's music in the air, news in the makin'. Music in the air, somethin' big is breakin'!_

" _Wow, look around at the sight and sound, did we take you by surprise? Bet you can't believe your eyes, oh whoa. Well this is only the beginning, only the beginning. Now, now's the time, when our star's on the climb. Watch us try for the prize, we're already on the rise, whoa. Well, this is only the beginning, only the beginning, only the beginning._

" _Only the beginning. Only the beginning. Only the beginning._ " As she repeated the three words, each time, her voice went softer, and softer until ending it with a hush, her gaze on the ground once more. Clapping was immediately heard and Harmony smiled proudly before snapping her fingers so a flash of pale pink and blue smoke appeared where she and her 'band' were at. By the time it faded, the holograms were gone (as was their equipment) and Harmony had already left the stage.

"Well done, Harmony." The teenager smiled, dipping her head in acknowledgement to her Headmistress as she left the stage, ignoring many of the curious and impressed students around her. Heading back to the room, Harmony touched the bracelet on her wrist, smiling to her reflection in the mirror, "Show's over, Synergy." She declared, and watched as her hair returned to a bushy brown mess, and her eyes faded to the familiar honey-brown color. Hermione, had returned. Grabbing the lyric book, she quickly made her way towards the audience, finding a spot to sit, as she watched the other contestants preform, her nerves returning now that the show was over – and hoping desperately that she'd done well enough to make it to the next set of trials.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay for Chapter Four, right 3 And finally Neville has been thrown into the mix. I adore Neville, he's by far one of my favorite characters from the series. I had always thought he was a lot smarter than what he was given credit for – poor boy just had a significant amount of bad luck ^^ so expect to be seeing a lot more of him and Draco through the story.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help the intense disappointment when the last young wizard left the stage and the Headmistress appeared to announce that the judges would be taking a few days to decide amongst themselves as to who would be moving on, and who wouldn't be. She had been anxious to know if she passed. To know if she was making her mother proud or not. Of course, the wink that the Headmistress sent her way when she caught sight of Hermione's downcast face helped to reassure her slightly.

"Hermione! I thought you said you were going to enter! Why didn't you? And did you see some of those people who performed. They used fake names and appearances! Why didn't I think of that." Hermione had to smile, she had indeed noticed that . . . She was almost sure Harmony was considered a fake name and appearance to the other students . . . if only they knew.

She smiled playfully at Ginny (and Ron who had shown up minutes later), "Maybe I was one of those fake names . . ." She teased.

Ron instantly scoffed, "I doubt it. They were amazing! I mean, that Harmony chick was fantastic, and insanely hot. No one can figure out who she – or the others were. They'll all the be the talk of the school. And the fake namer who did those aerial tricks. It was wicked!"

Hermione tried hard not to glare, she really did, "So, I'm not amazing enough to be one of those fake named individuals? Do I not reach a level of intellect or talent that they do?" She snapped, her arms folded.

Ron quickly coughed, his ears growing red as he realized what he'd said, "Er, no, not at all 'Mione, that's not what I meant. I mean, er, you're bloody brilliant, you are. I mean, of course you are . . . I just . . . ."

Ginny slapped her hand over his mouth at that moment, "Ronald, shut up before you get yourself in more trouble." The youngest of the Weasley brood snapped, rolling her eyes at his tactlessness. "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Hermione was one of those no-namers, she'd be the sort that was capable of the disguise . . . but, and no offense Hermione, but I don't know any of your talents, so it's also hard to imagine any of them being you, because . . . I have nothing to compare them to, other than their talent with charms and spells."

Hermione smiled, "Thank _you_ , Ginny, for the support. Now if only your brother wasn't so idiotic!" She scoffed at Ron once more before spinning to walk away, "I need to go to the Library, I'll see you guys at dinner. There's a book I need for the Potion's essay."

Ron felt his ears go redder, "We have an essay in potions?!" He shrieked, spinning around to look for Harry who might be willing to tell him about it.

* * *

Hermione sat quietly at the table in the library, four different text books laid out around her as she ran her finger along a list of potion ingredients, another reading up on what each ingredient's properties where, her other hand scribbling away as she worked on her essay. She just finished punctuating the latest completed sentence when the sound of a chair scraping across the floor alerted her to someone sitting down across from her.

She raised an eyebrow in silent question as Draco Malfoy laced his fingers, resting his chin on his conjoined hands, "Hello, Malfoy. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, slightly irritated to be interrupted while working.

His smirk grew by a small margin, "Well, my favorite little bookworm, I was rather curious. I did not hear the name 'Hermione Granger' called during the show . . . although there were a number of names called that were not the names of class mates . . . so, Miss Granger, did you, or did you not participate in the show?" He asked, his smirk growing with each word he said.

Hermione leaned back in her chair, slowly crossing her arms, watching him for a brief moment, before her own half smirk appeared on her lips, "Did you, _Flying Dragon_?" She asked, using the name of the fake one he'd given.

He paused, faintly surprise, and a bit proud, "I suppose it wasn't that clever of a disguise, was it?" He allowed with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "A dragon, doing Aerial tricks, with grey eyes? Hmm, who does that sound like. Besides, Draco _means_ dragon." She stated, waving a hand through the air in a dismissive gesture, before pausing, and glancing back at him, "But, I'm likely the only one to connect the dots. It was some remarkable flying though. I'm not sure how you ever lose to Harry during matches if you can fly like that."

Draco's expression turned sour as he slumped in his chair, shoulders hunching slightly, "Potter has a better broom," He finally admitted, his eyes blazing, "Buggers faster than me. All the tricks in the book can't compete with sheer speed. I blame it on the fact he's so tiny. Even bugs have to be good at something."

Hermione couldn't help it, her laugh coming out suddenly, "Did you just call my best friend a bug?" She asked. Draco shot her a look in response and she rolled her eyes, "Silly dragon." She teased, before brushing a hand through her hair, a finger twirling one of the curls, "Why don't you just get a better broom."

Draco muttered something that sounded like a bitter spat of the word 'Father' but she couldn't be sure, before he did a 160, "Hey, stop avoiding the question, Bookworm. Did you, or did you not enter the competition."

Hermione's smirk grew, and for a moment she wondered if she was beginning to spend too much time with Draco if she could smirk so easily, "You'll just have to keep wondering, won't you?" She teased, before gathering her books and standing up, "I'll see you around, Dragon." She teased, before raising an eyebrow in thought, "Did we just official give ourselves codenames during this conversation?" She added.

Draco rolled his eyes, "If I was going to give you a codename, it'd be Know-It-All. Though Bookworm is pretty close." He stated with an amused roll of his eyes before standing as well. "But, whatever. See ya, Bookworm." He turned, casually strolling away – though she thought his stroll looked more like a strut . . . most of Malfoy's gaits looked like a strut.

Amusement on her features, Hermione headed to the doors, living the Library after checking out the books she was using from Madam Pince. She paused briefly just outside the doors, wondering if she should head to the Room of Requirement or Gryffindor Common Room. Her desire to see if the posting for Tier Two of the tryouts for the Talent Show won out, and she made her way to Gryffindor Tower.

She paused infront of the Fat Lady with a polite smile, " _Fortitudo_ " She declared, watching the Fat Lady smile and open for her to enter. Climbing through the entrance, she immediately made her way to the board that displayed all of the most recent information, and quietly looked for a notice about the Talent Show try outs.

A disappointed sigh left her before an area of the board started to gleam, and a paper appeared. Her expression brightened instantly, scanning the list of names, pausing on one near the bottom. _Harmony_. She let out a quick sigh before scanning the rest of the names. _Ginny Weasley. Flying Dragon. Ron Weasley_. Not recognizing (or rather not caring) she turned away from the board before pausing at the very last name _The Herbologist_. She stared at the name for a moment, before smirking and turning to find Neville Longbottom.

The man was sitting in a corner – alone as he normally was – and she immediately made her way to him, "So, I missed your act, what was it?" She asked curiously. Neville's eyes widened, staring up at her face in surprise, " _The Herbologist_ , Neville, no one – not even me – can score higher than you in Herbology. It's . . . your subject. It's obvious to anyone with half a brain that it would be you."

He finally nodded his head in credit to her logic, shifting awkwardly in his seat. "It took me some time to decide if I should enter and with what, before deciding to go ahead and do it. Have you ever heard of the _Chorum Flos_?" At Hermione's curious expression he smiled, "It's a rare plant, ironically from the Mandrake family. Much like the mandrake, when it reaches maturity, it's humanoid in appearance, rather than root like. Professor Sprout has had me working with them for a while. I discovered they get their name – Dancing Flower – from the fact that they like to dance . . . if you can teach them that is . . . I've taken it a step forward . . . my talent is the control I have over the rare plant. Their entire dance is unchoreographed, and the performance consists of me telling them what to do, and their instant obedience in the moves I command while they're on stage. Considering Chorum Flos don't like following anyone's orders . . . it's apparently a rare thing to have one, let alone four obey your commands on what moves to do while dancing." He explained quietly.

Hermione had been silent while listening, and had to silently admit that it was fascinating to hear his control over the plants, but she wasn't sure how it worked . . . . "I'll have to watch your performance next time then." She declared, wanting to see it, rather than just hear about it.

"Next time?"

Hermione smiled at Neville's obvious confusement as she nodded, "The list is up. Your codename was the last in the list of those advancing." She explained.

It was then that Neville stared at her long and hard, watching her, "And are you advancing?" At her startled look, he watched her with a half smile, "I might not be a tad forgetful, and not very good at some subjects . . . but Harmony sounds a lot like Hermione. And other than a new hair color and style, and different eyes, the two look a lot alike as well."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, before she finally smiled back, "Well, don't tell anyone. You're the only one who knows . . . ." She finally allowed, and then nodded, "Yes, Harmony is moving on."

* * *

Harmony stood in front of the mirror, Synergy next to her, as she shook her head, "No, not this one either. Try jeans? Flared." Harmony suggested to the hologram. Instantly the bottoms she had changed into a pair of flared denim jeans before Synergy suddenly gasped and snapped her fingers, and instantly the material shifted from denim to a pair of light weight pale gray fabric, the left leg having white around the bottom hem that faded up and into the gray. "Oh, I like that. Maybe match the shirt to the white. Gray fading along the bottom." Harmony suggested. Synergy obeyed, the shirt shifting, adding in sleeves that came to her elbows, flaring out slightly, and the edges of them fading the same way the bottom of the shirt did. Another shimmer had a pink scarf around Harmony's neck, and a pink silk scarf tied around her waist like a belt. "Perfect." Harmony declared.

Synergy smiled, "What song will you be preforming this time?" Synergy asked, shifting through a few different types of bracelets before settling on pink, gray and white bangles.

Harmony watched in silent fascination, before remembering to answer, "Gettin' Down To Business" She responded as the door to the Room of Requirement froze. Synergy and Harmony jumped, spinning around to see Neville closing the door behind him, "N-neville?" She questioned, surprised to see him standing there.

He grinned, "Hey, Hermione! Who's your friend? Sorry to barge in, I thought this might be where you were practicing."

Synergy was silent for a moment, before approaching him, "I am Synergy." She responded, with a smile, "A program created by Hermione's grandfather." She explained, her body doing a faint flicker as her hologram shifted.

Neville blinked in surprise, "A . . . program?" He asked, staring at the odd human in front of him, "Er, cool?" He added, unsure of the response, before looking at Hermione and offering a smile, "So, uhm . . . oh, right. Malfoy is hounding all the Gryffindors. Apparently his is looking for you? No one is giving him any information – of course. But I thought I'd warn you."

Harmony couldn't help it, laughing softly, "He must be desperate if he's really asking Gryffindors for help to find me. But, no warning necessary. He and I don't show it around others, but we're close friends, have been since about . . . sixth year." She admitted, with a slight smile. "I caught him in the middle of a break down in Myrtle's Bathroom, and after he confided in me, and I found a way to help him, we became quite close friends. How do you think Harry, Ron and I were able to escape his home so easily during the war. He's been on our side for two years by that point." She admitted, surprising the shy man in front of her.

Neville stared in silence, "Really? Why doesn't anyone know then?"

Harmony smiled more brightly, "He has a 'reputation' to keep." She stated with an amused shake of her head, before nodding to Synergy. "Show's over, Synergy." Instantly Harmony reshaped to Hermione – even her clothing returning to normal, "Bye Synergy," Hermione stated as Synergy faded away, Hermione leading Neville to the exit, "Come on, let's go find out what Dragon wants."

Neville allowed himself to be pulled along, even as he paled significantly, "We're going to _find_ Draco? Won't he be angry that I know? Do I _have_ to come?" Hermione merely laughed in response.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter for you guys – though this one is more fluffy, to help carry the story along and begin the development of the close friendship I plan on Hermione, Draco and Neville having (even if it's a friendship kept behind closed doors). And of course, a bit of cute Hermione and Neville bonding. Yes, Neville is going to be the first to know all of Hermione's secrets – just because I want someone to have her back fully when the secret comes out (and it helps with the choices for her future songs as well to have him know everything). Anyway. Leave your comments, thoughts and reviews for me! I enjoy reading them.

* * *

Hermione smiled sweetly at the silently fuming Draco who was clearly glaring at Neville Longbottom. The latter was half quivering next to Hermione, before forcing himself to stand tall and appear as unaffected as possible, "Hello Dragon, I hear you ha-"

"Why is he here?!" Draco shouted, the end of it almost sounding like the whine he had in his voice when he didn't get his way. Hermione eyed him with a shake of her head in disappointment, even as he continued, "I was only looking for you, Bookworm, not for Sir Forget-alot too!" He added, his voice much more whiny now.

The whine was apparently all Neville needed to find his back bone, as he stared down at Draco, "Hermione invited me along. As her friend, I reserve the right to follow her into what I perceive is danger."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I wasn't talking to _you_ , Longbottom. I was talking to Hermione." He scoffed, before adding, "And I'm not a danger to _her_. You . . . maybe."

Hermione put her hands on her hips, eyeing her two friends, "Alright. Enough. Both of you. Now, Draco. What is it that you needed me for?" She demanded in a bored manner.

Draco instantly smirked, letting his eyes scan her slowly, "Well, if you're off-" He didn't get the chance to finish the suggestive comment when her hand connected with the back of his head in a sharp snap, "OW! Alright woman, I get it. Sorry, forgot you don't have a sense of humor. _Anyway_ , I need your help finding a place to . . . er . . ." His eyes shifted to Longbottom with uncertainty, "practice my _talent_ before the next tier." He said in a lower voice.

Neville had to roll his eyes, crossing his arms, "At least give me some credit. It's not hard to figure out you were the _Flying Dragon_. Grey eyes, blonde hair, and 'holier than thou' attitude gave you away," Neville responded, before adding, "Why not try in the forbidden forest, plenty of places to go there. Clearings large enough to practice in."

Draco stared at two Gryffindors, partially shocked into silence by the fact _Neville_ had discovered who he was, and also shocked to be told to try going to the Forbidden Forest to practice, "Do you want me to DIE?" The Slytherin teen snapped, eyes narrowing, "I'm not going into the Forbidden Forest. It's too dangerous."

Hermione was already thinking though, "Actually – it's not a bad idea. It's a fantastic one – well done Neville. But if you were to go into the Forbidden Forest, no one would ever follow you in, or find out what you were doing. You don't even have to walk through it, just fly over it until you find a clearing. It's really not that bad in there, as long as you remember to be polite to the other creraures." Hermioen instructed.

Draco huffed, throwing his hands in the air, "Fine, I'll go die in the Forbidden Forest. Happy?" He snapped.

Hermione shrugged, as Neville grinned and responded, "Marginally." Draco shot him a glare before spinning around and stomping away, "He really has a bit of a temper and throws tantrums too much." Neville commented to Hermione.

She chuckled quietly in response, "Yes, he's really a large child inside I think . . . but he means no harm . . . . Now, on a more curious note . . . how many of the 'fake-name' identities do you know?" Neville merely grinned in response before walking towards Gryffindor tower himself, making Hermione huff and run to catch up.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, a large paper with the lyrics on the wall next to it, "We've just been playin', foolin' around. While everybody else is out there coverin' ground. We've gotta take a whole new track . . . to get back on track." She read quietly to herself, before smiling, "alright. Let me give this a go – and tell me how I do?"

Neville, who was sitting on the couch behind her nodded, "Sure, go ahead."

Hermione smiled at him briefly before turning back to the mirror, and taking a deep breath, began to sing the words to the song, " _We've just been playin', foolin' around, while everybody else is out there coverin' ground. We've gotta take a whole new track . . . to get back on track. And it's time we started gettin' down to business. Time we get started gettin' down to business. They're all sayin' we don't have a chance (oh oh oh) we don't wanna let 'em write us off in advance. There's only one thing we can do (one thing), to make our dreams come true. And it's time we get started gettin' down to business. Time we get started, gettin' down to business!_ " Hermione finished the song before spinning around with her eyes locked onto Neville.

He was smiling, and she had to take that as a good sign, "I like it . . . but . . . are you sure you should be standing still . . . I mean, aren't you supposed to be moving around a bit while you do songs and what not?" He asked, his head tilted faintly to the side in a thoughtful manner, "I think that's how the superstars do it when Gran drags me to one of her favorite's concerts." He added.

Hermione laughed, smiling in agreement, "Probably. But right now – with the try outs having three tiers – I'm just trying to get through them. If I hit the actual competition, and get to go through those rounds, then I'll start adding some movement in. But for now, I just need to make sure I rock the song . . . Mother would be disappointed if I didn't."

Neville tilted his head slightly, "Why?" He asked, curious, "Is your mother a huge fan of Jem and the Holograms?" There was a pause in which Hermione was staring at him in shock, "What? They were one of Gran's favorite bands. She loved Jem. Went to any and all the concerts she could."

Hermione slowly sank down to the chair in confusion, "The wizarding world is aware of a muggle band like Jem and the Holograms?" She asked, looking up at him, "How? Why?"

Neville shrugged, "I don't know about others, but Gran and some of her friends definitely like them a lot . . . I recognize the first song as theirs, this one too. Are you even allowed to use them? I thought there were laws about that."

Hermione hesitated, before staring at him, "Can you keep a secret Neville. I mean, keep it from everyone. Harry, Ron, Ginny, the other houses, the professors, and especially your Grandmother?" Neville nodded, eyes wide as he moved to the edge of the seat, watching her curiously, "My mother _IS_ Jem."

Neville blinked . . . and blinked again . . . before slowly slumping back in the seat, surprised, curious, confused, before staring at her, "Well . . . . that sure explains a lot about the songs . . . ." He finally managed to say, "I . . . uh, won't tell anyone . . . ." He paused, looking at her more fully in the eyes, "Why did you tell me?"

Hermione smiled softly, "I trust you." She responded, before standing up and walking to the mirror, "Now then, back to practice. Show time, Synergy!" She called, letting her appearance shift to that of Harmony, ignoring Neville's surprised and slightly dazed expression as she started with the first stanza of the song, even as she threw in a bit more movement as she did so, so she wasn't standing rigid anymore.

Neville fought back a smile as he watched her, occasionally calling out suggestions or remarks so her game would be upped in time for the next show in a handful of days.


End file.
